Los sentimientos de una Serpiente
by belovedhime
Summary: A pesar del tiempo hay cosas que no desaparecen de nuestra vida, algunas se quedan marcadas en fuego, mientras otras tan solo quedan en el recuerdo de un ayer. Nadie se escapa de esto, ni siquiera las frías serpientes.


Habían pasado años, muchos en realidad, todo había cambiado, habían crecido y madurado. Pero tan solo aquel pequeño cuaderno de tapa verde con bordados dorados hizo que volviera a aquella época donde el miedo caminaba a su lado por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Dejando aquel objeto en la caja, dejándola a un lado para seguir ordenando su estudio, debía organizar sus documentos y sacar lo que ya no necesitara, no podía distraerse con cosas del pasado.

―Papá ―llamo una suave voz detrás de él llamando su atención, encontrando al pequeño rubio quién jugaba nervioso con su chaleco― yo... bueno quisiera... es que... 

―¿Qué sucede Scorpius? ―Pregunto dejando todo de lado y acercándose al menor colocado una mano sobre su hombro― ¿Pasa algo malo?

―Es que ―el menor tomo una profunda respiración antes de entregarle una carta a su padre― Albus Potter y Rose Weasley me han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en la madriguera, tendrán actividades como despedida de las vacaciones y quisiera ir ―las palabras se montaban y con suerte se le entendían de lo rápido que hablaba― s-si no te molesta, claro...

―Ya veo ―murmuro alzando una ceja comenzando a leer la carta que el menor le había entregado―

El papel era de color roneo y estaba escrito a pluma y tinta, con una hermosa letra caligráfica, una letra que el reconocería a pesar de los años.

Luego de leer la carta observo a su hijo quién le miraba con unos grandes ojos en búsqueda de una respuesta aprobatoria. El menor había entrado ese año a estudiar en Hogwart y se había vuelto inseparable de los hijos del trio de oro, pero se notaba el miedo que tenía por esta misma situación y no lo culpaba, todos sabían de la rivalidad que habían tenido en su tiempo de escuela.

Lentamente se apoyó contra el escritorio y deposito su mirada sobre el menor, no podía negar ciertos celos que sentía ante la situación ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todos hubiera sido distinto? ¿Si él hubiera sido distinto? ¿Sería igual a su pequeño hijo? Lentamente sonrió para calmar al menor quién ya apretaba sus manos con fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos.

―Bien, has sido un buen chico y no haz tenidos problemas en el colegio por lo que no encuentro motivo por el cual no puedas ir ―Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo ¿Se le podría arruinar el rostro de tanto sonreír? Esperaba que no― Pero, debes saber que al estar en una casa ajena espero no menos que el mejor comportamiento de tu parte ¿Esta claro?

―¡Sí! Muchas gracias padre ―grito el menor antes de abrazarlo― iré a arreglar todo ―anuncio antes de soltarlo y salir corriendo a su habitación

El mayor embozo una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar la carta, aquella letra no podía no reconocerla, era simplemente perfecta, muy redondeada, limpia y caligráfica. Ahogando un suspiro paso la vista por cada palabra de aquella carta, por cada letra que había sido escrita a mano escrita con una fina pluma y tinta de baja calidad. Incluso paso por aquella manchas que debieron haber caído generando molestia y un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

¿Cómo es que alguien como él había caído en aquellos profundos sentimientos por alguien como ella? Aún se preguntaba aquello y a pesar de los años no podía negar que aún no obtenía la respuesta que tanto necesitaba para cerrar el ciclo. Una respuesta que intento buscar en su juventud escribiendo lo que sentía para luego ocultarlo para ver si eso ayudaba a alejarse de eso.

Incluso ahora, que ya tenía un hijo, amaba a otra mujer, tenía una nueva vida aquella pregunta no dejaba de rondar su mente. No era parte de su vida ni tampoco le quitaba el sueño, era un adulto que había aprendido a superar etapas y ella era una etapa que ya había superado pero la duda seguía. Es decir, eran tan distintos. No era como Potter y la chica Weasley que tenían cosas en común a pesar de todo. Tampoco hubiera cambiado o se hubiera esforzado como lo hizo Ron, en esa época ya estaba con bastantes problemas, estaba perdiendo mucho y si era sincero consigo mismo sabía que jamás hubiera hecho algo para que ella no se alejara de él. Inclusive lo más probable es que él la hubiera alejado.

Claro que solo su hubiera pasado algo. Cosa que nunca pasó.

Sonriendo de lado dejo la carta a un lado para seguir ordenando pero nuevamente se topó con aquel cuaderno el cuál parecía llamarlo para revivir aquel pasado. Era molesto pero sabía que no era el cuaderno, era el mismo quién deseaba recordar aquella situación de esa época y estaba seguro que no podría terminar bien su limpieza con aquel objeto rondando por su mente. Ahogando un suspiro tomo dicho cuaderno y se sentó en la alta silla de su escritorio.

Era hora de enfrentarse a sí mismo.

 _¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¿Quién diablos se cree? Y más en sima para defender a un don nadie. ¡A ese maldito de Weasley! Pero como siempre todo salió mal para aquel tonto quién termino vomitando babosas, espero eso le enseñe cuál es su lugar y que a ella le enseñe que no es nadie aquí. No debería estar aquí._

 _Solo es una maldita sangre sucia._

Leyó más una vez lo escrito antes de hacer una mueca, tenía una linda letra pero una horrible boca, a decir verdad si pudiera verse a sí mismo a esa edad se patearía. Aunque en esa época todo era distinto. Muy distinto.

Adelanto unas cuantas páginas, estaba seguro que las primeras estarían llenas de odio, uno que heredo pero que fue su culpa seguir con él por años, llego a una más adelantada, aquella que ocurrió para la competencia de los tres magos.

 _Maldición ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Hoy fue la fiesta en honor al torneo de los tres magos pero mi vista no dejaba de buscar a Granger y mi maldito estomago no dejaba de apretarse con fuerza al verla sonreír. ¿Desde cuándo ha llamado tanto la maldita atención? ¡Ah! Claro desde que está involucrada con dos de los concursantes, me era divertido ver y escuchar los cuentos que se formaban, le pasaba por estar donde no le correspondía, pero algo se alojaba en mi garganta al ver que había estúpidos que creían que aquellos cuentos fueran verdad. "¿Estará con Viktor?" "¿Sera por eso que siempre va con Potter?" "¿Estará con los dos?" "Maldita con suerte"_

 _¿Cómo diablos piensan que de maldita intelectual pasaría a ser una ramera para los campeones? Diablos ni yo me la creería. Es decir es con solo mirarla. Su cabello enmarañado, castaño (Color demasiado común, nada que envidiar), unos labios pequeños y delgados, un cuerpo menudo, piernas largas y ojos profundos, unos que parecieran penetrar el alma. ¿Es que acaso alguien podría encontrar eso atractivo? ¿Quién estaría tan loco pasar pensar eso?_

 _Ni que hoy hubiera estado muy bonita. Debió haber tenido algún bicho en su cabeza y por eso me llamo la atención._

Si hubiera sido otro se hubiera reído de la situación, pero al ser él del pasado se sintió un completo idiota. ¿Tan cerrado de mente era? Quizás fue eso lo que género que la vida le diera una lección de vida tan grande.

Ahogando un suspiro empezó a cambiar de página pero lo que más había escrito era el nombre de la castaña con distintas letras, con dibujos e incluso de vez en cuando salía su nombre junto al de ella. Si había estado mal.

Al llegar a la última página había un escrito que fue después de la guerra, después que todo había pasado. Cuando fueron libres de miedo. Él había vuelto a estudiar junto con otros alumnos, entre ellos la misma castaña, pero ya todo había cambiado y lo único que quería era acabar con todo y empezar su vida de nuevo.

 _He cometido muchos errores y ahora lentamente pago por cada uno de ellos, sé que algún día volveré a ver esto y espero que cuando lo haga no me sienta tan idiota y patético como lo hago ahora. A pesar de todo ¿Cómo fue tan idiota? Granger a pesar de todo siempre fue mejor que yo ¿Abre tenido celos de ella? Ya no lo sé, solo sé que en algún momento ella fue el centro de mis pensamientos, ella estaba ahí y no podía sacarla y solo con odió intentaba negar lo que sentía. Aquello no era culpa de mi padre ni de su enseñanza, era mi culpa ya que, a pesar de mi miedo, yo me engañe a mí mismo por años._

 _¿Habría sido distinto el final si yo no hubiera temido? Lo más probable pero no se puede ir al pasado para arreglar eso, aprendía la lección y ahora solo queda seguirla. Mañana será el último día de clases, la última vez que la veré y aunque los sentimientos ya no son los mismos, ni siquiera sé si aún están. Solo sé que ahora debo seguir._

 _¿Qué fui un niño idiota? Si y mucho._

 _¿Qué cambiaría alguna cosa si pudiera? Lo más probable._

 _¿Me dejare derrotar? Nunca más._

 _Potter, Weasley y Granger son grandes personas a quienes les deseo lo mejor, jamás se los diré, estoy seguro. Pero lo que sé es que serán más grandes de lo que ya son, tendrán hermosas familias y grandes hijos. ¿Y yo? Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer lo correcto para ver si algún día llego a ser tan grande como ellos. ¿Idioteces? Lo más probable pero debía hacerlo, escribirlo y decirlo. Aunque fuera una sola vez._

―¿Papá? ―llamo suavemente la voz del menor y lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, una donde ya todo eso estaba lejos pero lo vivía diariamente― tengo todo listo y están por venir

―Bien ―el rubio se levantó dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio y camino hasta donde el menor― ¿Llevas todo lo necesario? ―pregunto observando la gran maleta, estaba seguro que incluso era más grande de lo que demostraba ser pero prefería asegurarse― ¿Cepillo de dientes?¿Ropa?¿Calzado?

―Si tranquilo ―sonrió el menor abriendo la maleta y mostrando la punta de su escoba― incluso las llevo para jugar con los chicos

―¿Las llevas todas? ―pregunto y observo como el menor levemente se sonrojaba, era claro que las llevaba todas ¿Esperaba otra cosa? ― Así pueden jugar todos, sino tendrás que compartir la tuya

―No hay problema ―el menor sonrió alegre, definitivamente temía que sus mejillas se quebraran o partieran por el sobre esfuerzo que les ejercía― gracias papá

Tan solo acarició la cabeza del menor justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Había llegado.

Su corazón como antes palpito con fuerza y un nudo se formó en su estómago, guardando la compostura abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba, vestía un vestido suelto color azul y su cabello tan desordenado como siempre. A su lado y de espalda se encontraba el peli-rojo quién tan solo miro por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, un acto que en el fondo le dio gracia a pesar de todos, ellos habían sido los únicos que lo trataban igual que antes de la guerra.

―Buenas noche, Hermione, Ron ―saludo con cortesía mientras el menor saludaba feliz con la mano a los adultos― Espero no sea una molestia

―Para nada, por eso lo hemos invitado ―murmuro la chica su mirada mostraba aprensión pero también cierto asombro― Molly incluso comento que eras bienvenido para ver como esta

―Gracias en verdad pero no ―claramente escucho el bufido que salió de los labios de Ron y como este se teñía del mismo color de su cabello, ahora recordaba el placer que le daba molestarlo― confió en ustedes y en ellos, no hay razón para ir

―¡Oh! Bueno la invitación queda en pie ―murmuro la chica cruzando miradas con su esposo por un segundo, ambos perplejos― intentaremos igual que te escriba a diario

―Suena bien ―se acercó a su hijo y coloco una mano sobre su hombro― ve y diviértete, pero sin molestar a nadie ¿Esta claro?

―¡Si! ―grito el menor antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y después bajar rápido la escalera hasta el auto que se encontraba abajo― ¡Ey! ―grito al ver sus amigos dentro― tanto tiempo…

―Bueno, gracias igual ―murmuro la peli-castaña algo incomoda― por dejarlo ir con nosotros, los niños estaban muy emocionado por pasar tiempo con él y bueno…

―Entiendo y soy yo quién agradece, incluso esto me dejara hacer algo que no hice en su momento ―Ron se volteó a verlo y el rubio estaba seguro que empuñaba su varita bajo su chaqueta, mientras la castaña apretaba sus manos, respiro profundo y se relajó. Era hora― quería felicitarlos, hasta ahora solo me había comportado como un idiota arrogante así que gracias por lo ocurrido hace años y espero que todos les salga de lo mejor

Ron y Hermione cruzaron nuevamente miradas anonadas y esta vez Draco no pudo evitar reír, reír de sus caras, de su propia expresión y de la situación en sí y pronto los otros dos se le unieron. Algo muy peculiar, raro e incluso incómodo. Pero natural y necesario.

―Creo que te enfermaras Malfoy ―comento Ron haciendo que le rubio lo mirara con gracia. Jamás en su loca vida se imaginó recibiendo bromas agradables de aquel peli-rojo― o bien estas en tus últimos días

―Puede ―tan solo alzo los hombros y luego sonrió con burla― por lo menos uno de los dos seguirá siendo joven en la próxima vida

Luego de una despedida más cómoda los vio marcharse en el auto volador hasta que le desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, aquello había sido raro, demasiado. Pero había sido lo mejor que había hecho después de haber criado a su hijo, él era su orgullo.

Entrando nuevamente en su oficina, se encontraba su esposa con el cuaderno en sus manos, había vuelto hace poco y como siempre entraba por su chimenea que era la más privada para no molestar a los demás y no levantar sospechas en los muggles. Sonriendo se acercó a la mujer abrazando su cintura con una de sus manos mientras la otra cogía una pluma. Aun mirando ambos la última página con letra firme escribió:

 _Han pasado años y por lo menos un ciclo se ha acabado ¿Quién me diría que sería tan divertido hablar con ellos? Solo yo, sino no lo hubiera creído. Dejando mi orgullo de lado les he deseado lo mejor, ahora sigue un nuevo capítulo, solo espero hacerlo bien._

―Lo harás bien ―murmuro la mujer entre sus brazos cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo sobre el escritorio― será lento como todo lo bueno pero lo harás bien

―Si me ayudas como con lo de Granger creo que podre ―contesto besando su mejilla

―Claro que si ―se volteó en sus brazos y le sonrió― yo me encargare de ayudar a la serpiente ―se mofo como antaño ante lo cual el mayor sonrió con picardía, quizás no fuera igual a lo que sintió por la peli-castaña pero si era amor y no lo cambiaría por nada


End file.
